


Bled Guilt

by kalena_henden



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalena_henden/pseuds/kalena_henden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whaiku for Whedonland - A Haiku is an unrhymed Japanese poetic form, which consists of 17 syllables arranged in three lines of 5, 7, and 5 syllables.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bled Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Whaiku for Whedonland - A Haiku is an unrhymed Japanese poetic form, which consists of 17 syllables arranged in three lines of 5, 7, and 5 syllables.

I.  
i love pancakes when  
syrup catches on your lips  
waiting to be kissed  
II.  
brave little cow slave  
fighting demons past present  
our future has come  
III.  
kill for you i did  
love will keep us together  
while torn stem to stern  
IV.  
but the handsome man  
can't save us now our hearts have  
bled guilt to our souls


End file.
